Son Goku
|-|Base Form= |-|Kaioken= |-|Super Sayian= |-|Super Sayian 2= |-|Super Sayian 3= |-|Super Sayian God= |-|Super Sayian Blue= |-|Super Sayian Blue Kaioken= |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Mastered Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of Dragon Ball. Cheerful, tenacious and also a bit naive, He's a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Dragon Team. Throughout his life, he trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept the Earth and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times. Power and Stats Key: Start of Dragon Ball | 21st Budokai | Red Ribbon Arc | 22nd Budokai | King Piccolo Arc | 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super | Ultra Instinct Tier: 9-B, High 8-C as an Oozaru | 8-B, likely higher as an Oozaru | 8-B | 8-A | 7-B | Low 6-B | At least Low 5-B, 5-B with Kaioken x4 | At least 5-B, likely higher, at least 4-C in Super Sayain | High 4-C | 4-B | 3-A | High 3-A Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Age: 12 at the beginning of Dragon Ball, 18 at the end, mid-40s by the end of Dragon Ball Z, Around 46 or 49 currently in Dragon Ball Super Height: 5'9" (175 cm) Weight: 136 lbs (62 kg) "adult" Gender: Male Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: Alien, Sayain, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Martial Artist, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Adaption (A sayain's power increases if they survive from injury in battle.), Transformation, Mid-Air Stopping (Exhales with such force that he stops in mid-air.) | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Attack Expansion | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Flight, Draconic Beam Emission (Fires the Shenron Blast, a Kamehameha Wave infused with the power of the Dragon Balls.), Visual Nullification (Able to develop an immunity to an attack/technique he's seen at least once, to the extent that he was able to counter all of Cell's copied attacks.), Piercing Charge | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Minor Light Manipulation, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Healing, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Teleportation, Planetary Bomb Generation (Can create the explosive Spirit Bomb with various sizes and levels of intensity.), Attack Compression (Compresses a Kamehameha Wave in his hands to create the Super Kamehameha.), Goodness Sense (Able to sense good in Future Trunks prior to blocking his sword attacks with one finger.), Mid-Air Maneuverability, Planetary Communication (Can commune with planetary bodies and everything on them, allowing him to harness their power to create the Spirit Bomb.), Planetary Ball Projection | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Able to block intangible attacks, Forcefield Creation, Resistant to Poison (Via Forcefield Creation.), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Time Stop, (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until the latter powered up in SSBKKx10.), Resistant to Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low; as a Super Sayain God.), Summoning (Can summon Zeno with an item.) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Limited Reactive Evolution (Goku's hits get stronger, faster and sharper the longer he fights Jiren.), Heat Generation, Instinctive Reaction, Absolute Reflexes, Limitation Defiance, Serene Combat Attack Potency: Wall Level (Destroyed a car with a kamehameha wave.), Large Building Level as an Ozaru (Completely obliterated a portion of Emperor Pilaf's castle.) | City Block Level (Matched Master Roshi's kamehameha, the latter of who destroyed Fry Pan Mountain. Although this was in his max form), likely higher as an Ozaru.) | City Block Level (Stronger than before.) | Multi-City Block Level (Fought evenly with Tien Shinhan, who destroyed the budokai tournament arena.) | City Level (Defeated King Piccolo, who could destroy an entire city with a wave of his hand.) | Small Country Level (Matched Ma Junior who's explosive way affected a small continent.) | At least Small Planet Level (Fought Raditz with Piccolo, the latter of who destroyed a moon with ease. Defeated Nappa with ease, who is far superior to Raditz.), to Planet Level with Kaioken x4 (Overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun with a Kaoiken x4 kamehameha. Vegeta stated that he was going to destroy the planet with his Galick Gun.) | At least Planet Level (Easily overpowered the entire Ginyu Force while holding back.), likely higher (Overpowered Captain Ginyu, forcing him to take Goku's body.), at least Star Level in Super Sayain (Defeated Full Power Freiza, the latter of who is far superior to his First Form who reaches this level.) | Large Star Level | Solar System Level (Far superior to SSJ2 Gohan who defeated Cell, the latter of who stated he was going to destroy the entire Solar System.) | Universal Level (His fight with Beerus was going to destroy the entire universe. The DBS universe contains more then one universe.) | High Universe Level (Matched Jiren who caused the world of void to shake. Said void is infinite.) Speed: Superhuman (Tagged a pterodactyl, which can reach up to 67 miles per hour, 29.95 meters per second.) | Superhuman (Faster than before.) | Hypersonic+ (Faster than Mercenary Tao who stated a jet would take too long and used his pillar, meaning it's at least Mach 21.) | Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic+ (Dodged a blast from Raditz. Casually dodged and blitzed Nappa.), Relativistic with Kaioken | Relativistic (Faster than his Saiyan Saga Kaio-ken x4 form. Casually deflected Final Form Frieza's Death Beams, which should be faster than his First Form Supernova, which moved at 0.25c.), possibly FTL with Super Sayain (Should be far faster with Kaio-ken x20), FTL+ with Super Saiyan (Faster than previously.) | At least FTL+ | At least FTL+ | MFTL (Kept up with a holding back Beerus, the latter of who could react to Dyspo who couldn't be seen by Champa.) | MFTL+ | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 100 (Moved a giant boulder.), possibly Class K as an Ozaru (Great Ape transformation increases the users power tenfold.) | Class 100, likely higher | Class 100, likely higher | Class 100, likely higher | Class 100, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher | Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall Class, Building Class as an Ozaru | City Block Class, likely higher as an Ozaru | City Block Class | Multi City Block Class | City Class | Small Country Class | Low Planetary | At least Planetary, likely higher, at least Stellar in Super Sayain | High Stellar | Solar System Class | Universal | High Universal Durability: Wall Level, Building Level as an Ozaru | City Block Level, likely higher as an Ozaru | City Block Level | Multi City Block Level | City Level | Small Country Level | Small Planet Level, Planet Level with Kaoiken x4 | At least Planet Level, likely higher, at least Star Level in Super Sayain | Large Star Level | Solar System Level | Universal Level | High Universe Level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Power Pole, Tens of Meters as an Ozaru, Universal with ki blast, shockwaves, and instant transmission, High Universal with Ultra Instinct Intelligence: Average common sense, and academic wise (Was raised in the mountians and knows little to nothing about society or it's morals.), Genuis combat wise (Learned the kamehameha wave right after seeing it.) Weaknesses: |-|1= Kid Goku's and Teen Goku's Weaknesses Initially, Goku can be weakened and put into intense pain if his tail is grabbed or removed, though he gets over this after the Red Ribbon Saga. At first, he cannot fly without the Flying Nimbus, but he learns how to fly before the 23rd Budokai. As an Oozaru, he becomes a mindless berserker with no control over himself. |-|2= Adult Goku's Weaknesses Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. He often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into. | Ultra Instinct -Sign- is initially only temporary, and he cannot willingly enter the state, only entering it in response to being pushed to his limits. Once Goku exits the form, he is left exhausted. Goku's Ultra Instinct was initially imperfect, so it was harder for him to use it offensively, as he still held himself back by thinking out the best method of attack instead of intuiting what to do. In prolonged encounters, Goku's mastered Ultra Instinct form can spontaneously deactivate, draining Goku of most of his power. Others Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Flying Nimbus, and Zeno Button. Notable Attacks/Technique: Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Sayians Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Toei Animation Characters Category:Orphans Category:Married Characters Category:Ironic Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Afterimages Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners